Faces of the Mountain
by Mahime6891
Summary: This is the Story of a Mountain Bishounen named Kazuki, & his feelings & whatever happens around him including A Red Haired Shirayuki! May contain supernatural concepts.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Story of a Mountain Bishounen named Kazuki, & his feelings & whatever happens around him including A Red Haired Shirayuki! May contain supernatural concepts. I don't own anything except this story. Enjoy!**

… **..**

 **Faces of the Mountain**

 **Chapter 1**

As the spirit of this Mountain's Nature, I am proud of my young pretty boy, Kazuki! As much as I want to give him countless presents that will make him happy. At the twilight of the early morning, awake but still sleepy, with his curly golden hair untied around his face, he is standing in the balcony staring blankly deep into the mountains, almost like he's still dreaming.

When he came here a few years ago, he was a hopeless depressed little boy. Dirty & injured, without any ray of brightness in life, he was not even looking for any kindness or even didn't care for surviving any more. But then, growing inside these warm hearted people, he started to step forward & find reasons to shine again. He learned horseback riding and archery, & he became friends with everyone.

Once I remember, he asked Itoya: "What should we steal for the tribe?!"

And the surprised guy replied: "We are not Robbers or Bandits, we confront those people! We spend our lives by hunting in the wild. We are called the Mountain Lions!"

The little boy became so happy at first. But later when he realized that he actually has to kill animals, he fell in a depression again. It took time for him to recover from the pain. Little by little he understood that in order to stay alive, he has to follow the rule of the nature as well, but he tries to do it in the most harmless & painless way, & still he doesn't like it. Now he is good friends with the domestic ones at the farms.

I wonder what he is thinking this early in the morning. Recently he became friends with the red haired daughter of the chief. But the girl didn't stay here in the tribe, despite Kazuki's wishes & promises. Apparently she was in love with the place she stayed then, the palace of a young prince of course. I wonder if this is the reason Kazuki is down again lately. I have to use all my magic & charm, in order to make him happy again. I know that he has this ability of connecting to the nature, in a way no one else has. He can see faces in the nature, & talk to them. Maybe I can send him figures of beautiful young ladies? Let's see where this is going.

….

-"Ok. Let's get back then!" Says Itoya as he jumps on his horse.

-"What? Now? It's too early!" I frown at him.

-"Early? It will be evening in a blink. The ladies must have time to be able to prepare it for dinner!" He gestures to the hunt in his bag.

-"You're right. But the sun is still up, & we can still use our day…"

-"Alright then. How about, I take this to the tribe, & you catch up later!"

I smile. "Thanks buddy! I will make it up for you later!"

He winks & turns his horse backwards. I watch him as he shrinks while going away. The girls are also watching. I wish he knew, but it's so hard to tell him. He may freak out! Just imagine telling him there are beautiful fairies around him that he can't see them!

As I lie down on the ground to rest, the girls also sit around me to relax. This may be the typical heaven for other men. For me, I'm not sure. I guess I got used to them, though they looked scary to me at the beginning. They are actually cute! It seems that originally they have a mission to make me happy! Since they call me the Mountain God! Although they get distracted when they see Itoya.

Each one of them, is the spirit of a special part of the nature. For example, Windy comes with the wind & represents speed. Sometimes she races with me when I ride on the horse. Or in early mornings, she becomes the breeze with long dancing hair. There are also other girl/fairy/spirits, among them are: Sakura (Cherry Blossom Spirit), Momiji (Autumn Leaves Spirit), Hotaru (Fireflies Spirit), and the spirits of Sun, Moon, Stars, Waves of Water, and others that I don't know their names. Yep, there are so many of them. My personal favorite one though, is "Ladybird". She is so Red(!) and has black little dots. I don't know why do I like her so much. Maybe it's because of her red color that reminds me of a certain red haired girl, named Shirayuki. Shirayuki…. What is she doing right now? Is she fine? Maybe it's time to have a quick visit to her place? Just a quick greeting, that's all… Shirayuki…

I might've fell in a nap, since I feel a tickling on my nose & I jump awake. All the flowers that were placed on my face by "Sakura", float into the air. The girls start to laugh. A naughty blue-green Hotaru with hundreds of shining lights in her hair comes close & looks straight into my eyes, speaking a few words with softest of the voices:

-"Kazuki, It's late. Itoya is waiting!" Any man would've been deceived by now with this charm!

-"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go home!" I grab my bag, and take the horse's string. Momiji leaps beside me & announces: -"I will accompany you!"

Sakura says, -"Me too!"

And the others also call, -"Me too! Me too!"

….

It's 1:30 o'clock after midnight in the castle. There's a weak light blinking in one of the rooms, where Shirayuki stays. She is still awake, studying the characteristics of a particular medical flower. She is deep drowned in her books, that doesn't notice anything around her. Then suddenly feels a freezing breeze, & her head inside the book she moves to close the window. Then suddenly she notices a black shadow hanging upside-down in the wooden frames!

She's ready to scream for help, when the shadow's hands reach to block her mouth & suddenly the hanging shadow loses balance and falls over Shirayuki! Then it starts to talk in a familiar voice:

-"Shirayuki, don't be scared, it's me Kazuki!"

Shirayuki stares for a moment, then calls in amazement: -"Kazukiiiii!"

Kazuki takes a relieved breath, immediately shocked by Shirayuki's next sentence:

-"Are you here to kidnap me again?!" Seeing Kazuki's terrorized face expression, she adds, -"Just kidding. You're welcome anytime! Just please make sure to come through the door & during the day next time!"

Kazuki smiles guiltily, -"Sorry. I just wanted to visit you. But I guess I'm used to be stealthily all the time."

-"It's Ok, don't worry. Please have a seat." Shirayuki offers one of the two chairs inside the room. -"Would you like to drink some herbal tea? It's my newest favorite one!"

-"That would be great! Thanks." Kazuki looks around the room as he sits, thinking he's actually in Shirayuki's room, late in the night! Thanking the darkness for hiding his probably pink cheeks, he tries to focus on other things. There is not much in the room. Just a few books here and there, a bed & a desk for studying, and a typical girl's makeup table with mirror. There are only two hairpins, a natural perfume & a hair comb on the table. Shirayuki puts the tea cup inside Kazuki's hands, and sits on the other chair.

-"So, how is dad?" asks Shirayuki.

-"He is doing great, as usual. Although we all miss you."

-"I miss you all too. But you know, there is a lot in here that I just can't leave & go away…"

-"I know." Kazuki tries hard not to sound sad. "I just want to make sure, are you really happy here?"

-"Actually yes, I am happy & satisfied here. Since I do what I really like, & I'm with the people I like the most."

-"Prince Zen, you mean?"

-"Well he is one of them. Don't get me wrong. I like you & dad not any less. It's just that Zen… I mean…"

-"It's OK. No need for words, I understand. Only please remember that there are always other people that care for you as well, and that their doors are always open for you. Please come to visit whenever you want."

-"Thanks Kazuki, I appreciate it! I will go there soon!"

-"Ok then. Thanks for the tea. I guess I have to leave now. Please don't forget to sleep properly!" Kazuki goes to the window. Shirayuki follows him. Then right before leaving, Kazuki returns & becomes face to face with her so closely & whispers, -"By the way Shirayuki! If someday I become the God of the mountain, come surprise the Goddesses!"

-"Uh, what? What do you mean?"

"Just Joking! Good night, & nice dreams." Kazuki disappears in the frames of the window, leaving a confused Shirayuki behind.

…...

 **So how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please read & review! And let me know what you think.**

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Faces of the Mountain**

 **Chapter 2**

As time goes by, I learn more & more about the benefits of being a "Mountain Lion". Apparently, we not only protect all nearby territories from the "Bad People", but we also trade goods with caravans & merchants! This means I get to travel a lot and meet new people. Meanwhile the girls follow me everywhere I go.

First, Itoya & I travelled in big trading ships. I thought that I could become a good sailorman. But it reminded me of the old not very good times that I had with the pirates groups. So I preferred not to think about it for now. Then we started travelling on the land with caravans. Right now we are with a group, who carry silk, carpets, jewelry, spice, & other stuff. They use camels to move their carriages in some of which, families also travel together. Itoya & I still use our horses to protect the chain from bandits together with some other horse riders. Well, I wouldn't say it's any less exciting than the mountain. Though I have to return to the mountain sometimes, in order to prevent becoming another Heidi!

We stop for a rest in the middle of the desert. "Sandy", "Sunny" & "Windy" are with us. They have made themselves like Gypsies! I still haven't seen any signs of anyone else being able to see these girls.

Women get ready to prepare food, and men set up big umbrellas. An Indian guy (named "Kumar" if I'm not wrong) invites me & Itoya to sit under one of those umbrellas on a colorful carpet. He is older than me, but seems younger than Itoya… or maybe about the same age. He takes out a cloth & starts cleaning the sweat that doesn't exist! And eager to begin a conversation, he starts:

-"Man, there's nothing here except sand and sun! Don't you think so?"

Windy is startled by this remark. She becomes angry & a sudden wind blows & drops the Indian's hat! I try hard to hold my laugh, but a small "Ha!" skips from Itoya! Kumar san adds,

-"My bad, and wind!" There is a smile of victory on Windy's face. Itoya suggests, -"Try to think about the good stuff, like the Gold you'll earn instead!" Kumar picks up his hat & wears it again, then continues:

-"Right! So, Kazuki! Correct? Tell me, will you become the broom of my daughter?"

Itoya chocks his beer, & I jump up, -"What? I thought you're younger than Itoya!"

-"You're very kind, son! But I'm 50 years old! There she is. She's helping her mother in making the Indian Curry."

We turn to that direction, there is a teenage daughter waving at us beside the big black pot! We wave back at her. Sandy stands up & steps towards her while Windy & Sunny try to hold her back.

Mr. Kumar explains, -"Her name is "Naya", which means: To Admire God." This time Sunny flies & the other two catch her. Kumar san continues, -"She plans to become a cook chef in the future. By the way you are invited to visit my castle in India after this trip ends!"

He has a castle in India?!

Later on, we are all enjoying a very spicy Indian curry served by Naya, together. It's too hot I'm almost burning. I need some water!

Kumar san asks me, -"So, What would you say?"

I look at Itoya for help, but he is busy trying to figure out his own curry. I turn to Mr. Kumar & answer, -"Prease… I yeed home hime ho hink about it!"

-"Of course, take your time. We'll wait!"

…

Someone calls: "The bandits! The bandits of the desert are here!"

Itoya & I jump up & run to our horses. Other protectors do the same, while the traders try to collect all the stuff back inside the carriages.

I prepare an arrow on the galloping horse. They are a group of about 20 horse riders. All covered in black except their eyes, almost like our ninjas. They are running towards the caravan, so I have to shoot the arrows in their way in order to stop them & buy time while our group scape. I start shooting, while Itoya takes out his sword.

Then I'm surprised when another arrow comes from behind. They have an archer too? This is not good. I turn back to see that there are actually three of them. Will our caravan manage to escape? What is taking those guys so long? As I shoot arrows, I take a fast look at our caravan. They are now packed & starting to move. Someone runs & throws a stool in the last carriage, and hurries to jump in. Wait a minute, the Indians are also running. The mother is pulling Naya's hand. She manages to jump in, but Naya falls down & misses her hand. Oh my God, They are leaving without Naya. The Woman is calling her name & stretching her hand, but others stop her from jumping. I have to do something!

At this point I figure out that the bandits have arrived dangerously close to the caravan. Itoya and others are following closely. With this rate, the bandits may reach Naya & use her as bait. I think of the only thing I can do now, so I jump & act as a shield! I try to cover her as much as I can, hoping for others to cover for us. The rest of our team arrives. I close my eyes & hear them fighting. Then I feel someone grabbing my arm. She seems to be really scared. I just smile and say:

-"Don't worry, everything will be fine!"

…..

Dear goodness, how did I end up here?!

I find myself in this rare situation, where there is a great celebration & I'm the hero! I never predicted this! They have made a big fire in the desert, & are dancing around it, saying that I rescued their daughter! I'm pretty sure that her daddy is going to announce a wedding for me & her! If I see him standing to say a toast, I swear I will run!

The girls are also dancing. They invite me to join the dance once in every minute! I didn't know there are musicians in our caravan! They play guitars & drums. Suddenly I imagine myself riding on an elephant! No way! This is not happening!

I look for a route to escape. Just when I find one in the bushes, someone pulls my hand & takes me inside the dancers! Naya & the girls are prancing in front of me. Sunny has become one with the fire & turns rounds & rounds. They are body flirting with me! What shall I do?! I smile & start clapping! I know, I will play for a few minutes then I will escape. Jumping right & left with the crowd, I discover Itoya's face inside the watchers. So I grab his hand & pull him in as well! He objects:

-"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

-"Please play with me, I have a plan! Just pretend to dance for a few minutes!"

-"Well, I don't have any other choice, right?"

-"I love you! Someday I will make it up for you!"

-"Wow! Did I hear this sentence before? It sounds familiar!" Itoya starts clapping too. Then suddenly he disappears into the inner circle! Oops!

Now is the time. As I still clap, I take secret steps to the left, and finally I hide behind the bush. Then I start running! I run & run & run! Until the fire becomes an orange dot far away in the night horizon. Taking a breath, I notice the silent desert around me. Then I see the Sky.

A sea of thousands of shinny little hearts spread around me! And a smiling crescent moon in a corner. I finally found my place in this world! Here I stand, and here I stay! I sit down to rest, when I spot two familiar faces, "Moonlight" & "Starry"! Oh, they were here too! The sisters are as lovely as always. "Starry" is a Black woman with all the stars shinning in her hair. And "Moonlight" all in white, is my Bride! Starry stands leaning on a rock, where Moonlight is sitting on it. I lie down & call it a "Night"!

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Faces of the Mountain**

 **Chapter 3**

Kazuki picks up a stone in his hand and watches it. It's so flat & shiny he can almost see his reflection in it. Then he picks up another one. This one reflects the 1000 colors of the sun, and when he moves it in his palm, the colors move magically. It's like a little miracle.

He thinks, -"Home Sweet home! Just as I knew it!"

It's an after rain clear weather. There are so many girls there today in the same time. Rainy, Sunny, Cloudy, Rainbow, & Butterfly are trying to exist together. Except Sunny & Rainbow, the other 3 change their looks constantly. Rainy & Cloudy can become different colors, like pink, blue, or dark gray. Butterfly sometimes puts one butterfly in her hair, sometimes so many little ones are flipping there, & some other times she becomes a big beautiful Butterfly herself!

Kazuki can clearly hear what they are talking about. They are exchanging ideas about the person they want to choose as their king. Someone that is brave, young, archer, & bishounen! Kazuki giggles.

[That king is so similar to me!] he thinks. Then it hits him in a second, [Wait, it IS me!] he jumps up shocked at the idea, [I could become one with the Nature!].

Thrilled by this thought, Kazuki decides to escape the scene for now. At the moment that he stands to leave, a determined Butterfly also stands in their group & starts to walk towards him. Kazuki takes a step backwards, but she reaches to him & takes both his hands in hers, and with a very excited expression announces:

-"Kazuki, Mother Mountain has chosen you to become our king! If you agree, we will hold a special ceremony for you!"

Kazuki stares back blankly at her. Then with a fast move pulls his hands out and immediately grabs hers & declares,

-"You are all very kind. But unfortunately since I have an urgent business to take care of, I will have to leave your answer to another time. I'm extremely sorry! See you all soon!"

Saying this, Kazuki releases her hands & starts to run away as fast as he can. He turns back once & waves his hands to the surprised group and again continues his way.

…

Getting near to the cottages of the village, he notices a …. That has to be a …. An elephant!

[So the Indians are here!] he thinks.

[How did they manage to bring an elephant to here? Did they put it in a ship first, & then force it to climb up the mountain?! Such weird people! Maybe it's a better idea to go back to the mountain group?!]

Right then, the door is opened & an "After Negotiation" group of Shirayuki's Dad, Itoya, & an Indian man exit. The Indian man doesn't seem familiar, but as soon as he spots Kazuki, he becomes super delighted. He wide opens his arms for a hug,

-"You must be Kazuki! My dear Kazuki! They were right! You really ARE as shiny as the sun!"

Trying to reject his hug by weird sporty moves, Kazuki replies:

-"And you must be Naya's …. Brother?!"

The Indian's hug is transformed into a humble bow,

-"Of course NOT! I am Sir Kumar's messenger. On behalf of my master, I have a mission to bring you the invitation to a party in his majesty's castle in India!"

He then hands a small orange colored envelope with strong aromas blowing out of it to him. Kazuki takes it, thanks politely, opens it & starts reading. Then noticing the man's hopeful waiting stare, he adds,

-"By the way, you've got a quite handsome elephant there!"

-"Oh, if you want it, you can have it! We have plenty of these back in my home!"

….

That night Kazuki finds himself in a wedding Party, where a happy Butterfly is sitting beside him all in white, and a big red stone decorated with other jewelry is shining on her forehead. While in front of them a group of Indian girls, leading by Naya are dancing!

Kazuki screams and jumps out of his bed, realizing it was only a bad dream … a nightmare maybe. He takes a deep breath. Unable to sleep again, he goes to the balcony and sits on the stairs in the dark.

-"Why do these happen to me? Is it because I'm a Bishounen?"

He falls in his thoughts just as dark. He doesn't even notice when a kind hearted man goes and sits beside him,

-"What are you doing this late at night, Kazuki?" asks a sleepy Itoya.

Kazuki startles as usual, "Wow! Don't surprise me like that ever again Itoya! … Nothing!"

The older guy observes the younger one carefully, - "Are you not happy that a rich noble Indian family are really interested in you, and probably can make you one of the luckiest guys in the world?"

-"Lucky?" asks Kazuki. Then in an apathetic manner and a dead voice he adds, -"Oh, I AM really very lucky!"

-"Your face proofs you wrong though."

Kazuky doesn't answer. He is playing with a ladybug that has just arrived on his hand from who knows where. Itoya adds meaningfully,

-"I know what you exactly need!"


End file.
